Don't Mourn Me, Love
by Angel Preserver
Summary: A troup of woodlanders and vermain come to Redwall.Shocker,the vermain are good!An otter Mizu with a cruel past hates water,loves dibbuns,and lives to fight.She falls unwillingly into the arms of Skipper,and her friend falls harder for an outcast.
1. Prolouge Yoru's only friend

Crimson: Prologue time! This is how Yoru became a Redwaller and how he became friends with Skipper.

* * *

"You always judge me! I said I didn't take that stupid pot, I mean I didn't take it!" Yoru snarled at Abbot Jonathon, who was scolding him.

"I don't always judge you, but when every other dibbun says you took it, you took it. Why would they lie?" The Abbot reasoned.

"Because they all hate me! Just because I'm a wolf and they're all squirrels, moles, and mice and otters!"

"That is not it, is it children?" The Abbot asked.

"No, Abbot." They chorused.

"They all lying." A brown otter with green eyes ran up top them. "I was watchin' Yoru by the pond, skippin' pebbles! He ain't do it, Abbot!"

"Dibbuns! I want the truth!" The old mouse led the group of dibbuns away, demanding they say who really took the pot of honey.

"How come you helped me? I'm the outcast here, if you don't remember." Yoru asked, watching the otter warily.

"'Cause I took the pot. Want some honey?"

"But-"

"Can't blame you if they know you didn't."

"Okay. I'm Yoru Whitefang."

"Zale. Let's play!" They ran off, a friendship easily forged.

* * *

Crimson: Review! I have so many ideas for this story!


	2. Edit Vermillion Army

Angel: I have re-typed this chapter.

**_THERE ARE SEVERAL KEY CHANGES!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Redwall is the property of Brian Jaques and I lay no claim to it except my characters Amadahy, Tsuki, Yoru, The Vermillion Army, Vermillion City and it's inhabitants, and all OC characters. I don't own Lullaby, Creed does. I lay no claim to it.

* * *

A black wolf with a white crescent moon reaching from under her right eye to the top, was where she took her name, ran through the woods, chasing pirate slavers, who had been forced ashore by the Vermillion Army, a mix of stoats, squirrels, foxes, otters, mice, and any other creature willing to fight against slavery and injustice. Even vermin have hearts and homes.**

Beside her, an otter, barely noticeable against the thick foliage of Mossflower, held a thin, yet long dagger in her paws. Her fur, splotched with green, brown, and the like, hid her like she was part of the forest. They, along with the rest of the Vermillion Army stalked the slavers who were attempting to gain access to a red stone building.

"Vermillion!" Voices cried as they broke the barrier of shrubs and struck the slavers full force.

"The leader is mine!" The otter yelled above the clamor of battle and bloodshed. "Blackheart is mine!"

((Inside Redwall))

"What do you make of that, mate?" Skipper, known as Skip to his friends, asked his friend Yoru, a pure black wolf with silver eyes.

"No idea, my friend. Vermin against vermin, red-clothed vermin sided with red-clothed woodlanders. 'Tis all very odd."

The battle raged, and finally the Vermillion Army defeated the others, and circled around two beasts. An otter, colored like a forest, against a large stoat, completely gray with red eyes.

"No one who has ever faced me has won." He sneered.

"Even if I die, you're surrounded. You haven't got a chance." She smirked, then, laughed a cruel, evil laugh. "We may both go to the Dark Forest gates, Blackheart. Just remember, my name is Amadahy, and I'll torment you for eternity!"

They fought, and Amadahy ran Blackheart through his eye. He fell, and soon stopped moving.

"Bastard." She fainted, her dagger in a death lock.

((Later))

"That's all Aeriel." Skipper shook his head in disbelief as he finished his report to the Abbess, a young female mouse; sister to the presently angry head chef Botania. "The Vermillion Army is hard to believe."

"But true, 'cause they ate like they'd been in a seven season famine!" Sister Botania huffed, wagging her weapon of choice, a large metal spoon.

"My apologies, madam. The Army has been chasing them for seven days. We only stopped for water. And, may I add, you are an excellent chef." A red fox tipped white bowed. "I am Major Jeremy Franklin Fox, but you may call me what you wish."

"Thank You, Major." Aeriel bowed in return. "I am wondering though, why were you chasing those other vermin?"

Major Fox stood rigid and his tail bristled, making him look even more insulted. "My lady, please refrain from calling _any_ member of the Vermillion Army, vermin. We are nothing like those who pillage, plunder, enslave and maim."

"I apologize, I didn't know." Abbess Aeriel bowed. "I'll make sure to let the others here at our Abbey know."

"Thank You, madam. Now, to answer your question, we were chasing them because they had captured young ones as slaves. We freed the babes, and they are unharmed. Only one, a young babe with no family was killed. Amadahy, the otter who fought the stoat, had been caring for her. Then those..._pitiful…_excuses for creatures killed her."

"Where am I, Major?" Amadahy walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. "And why in the name of The Mother Goddess am I wearing a dress?"

"You look nice in a dress." Major Fox smiled "And we're at Redwall."

"Begging your pardon, Major, but I don'tagree."

"Well, if you hate it _soooo _much, take it off!" A female squirrel with russet fur scowled. "Honestly! I tried to make you look decent, and this is the thanks I get!"

"Just give me a red tunic and be done with it." Amadahy scoffed. "And please don't nag me like you're my Nanny, _you're not_."

The squirrel stomped back upstairs, muttering darkly about un-lady like otters tripping down the stairs.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhggggggg!" I clump of screaming dibbuns ran into the Great Hall from outside, followed by a tired looking mouse maid, trying to calm them.

"Please, babes, please! Calm down! They're good! They won't hurt you!"

"Skipper! Save us!" One shrieked.

"Babes!" Amadahy bellowed. The babes stopped dead in their tracks. "Those out there, they're good. They fight bad 'uns that want to hurt you. There isn't a reason under the sky to be afraid of them."

"Who are you, mate?" A little otter asked.

"My name is Amadahy. And I expect you to be nice to _my_ mates out there."

"Yeah!" All 10 dibbuns jumped on her, pushing her down.

"Get 'em off of me!" Amadahy forced her way out of their clutches of the babes. "I did not ask to be attacked."

"I hurt her!" A young baby squirrel named Katrina cried, tears running down her cheeks. "I pulled her fur off!"

"Oh, no, babe you didn't!" Amadahy scooped Katrina into her arms and cradled her gently. "That's paint. You didn't pull my fur off."

"I didn't?" Katrina wiped her eyes and stopped crying. "Why do you wear paint on you?"

"So I can look like the forest. That's how we catch bad 'uns. Now then, you go play. Nicely. And all of you better behave, or I'll chop your tails off!" Amadahy set Katrina down and shooed the others away. "What?"

Major Fox started laughing, tears forming in his eyes. "First…you're hatin' 'em… then…you're playin' with 'em!" He laughed in his natural dialect.

"Accent, Major." Amadahy chuckled and Major glared at her.

"Quiet in the ranks, soldier!" He scowled.

Waaaaahaaaaaaawaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaa!

"Was that a baby?" Amadahy asked.

"Aye, a lil' un we found in a basket outside our gates one morn. We named her Rosesong because we found a song with her-" Amadahy stopped Aeriel's explanation.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs. In the room next to the infirmary, where you were." Amadahy darted up the steps and into the Nursery.

"She is the oddest otter I have ever laid eyes on." Major sighed.

"How so, Major?" Aeriel asked.

"She hates to swim unless absolutely necessary, acts as if she's annoyed with dibbuns then cares for orphans…" Jeremy counted on his paw pads, pausing with a thoughtful look after the last comment, then continued. "…fighting is what she likes best, she hates being considered a woodlander, and has a terrible temper."

"Sounds like Skip, except he doesn't like fighting." Botania giggled. "What do you say Skip?"

"I don _not_ have a bad temper!" Skipper growled. "And I like bein' a woodlander!"

"Don't lie, Skipper, it isn't your style." Yoru walked downstairs and stood besides his life long friend. "You have almost all those qualities down to the dotted i's."

"I don't get annoyed by dibbuns!"

"Sometimes you do, actually." The wolf countered, patting his friend on the back. "You're normally a better liar, so I would quit while you are ahead."

Sister Maria, the russet squirrel, had come back down. "I can't believe it, but she's got Rosesong giggling and laughing. No one has made that babe smile before."

"That's Amadahy for you." He bowed to the Redwallers. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get the troops in order for our march back to Vermillion City. Good day, my lady." He kissed Aeriel's hand and left.

"What's Vermillion City?" Sister Maria asked.

* * *

Angel: End chapter one! Next chapter, a battle scene! (Pause) Do I even know how to write battle scenes? Please review to my changes as they were much needed. My writing style has changed, and later on you may need a dictionary because my vocabulary has improved dramatically.

Amadahy: Review so she'll be quiet, mates.

Angel: Review if you like my story instead.


End file.
